


As Thick as Thieves

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alura and CJ do some harmless but bad things, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alura has a habit of getting CJ into trouble, even if her intentions are honorable





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Takes place a few weeks before "Family Matters". Inspired by this comment from polybi "I've said before said I'm totally completely absolutely in love with CJ. Especially as that girl gets older. There's so many ways you can go with this character. There's Alura getting her best buddy into trouble (and their moms bailing them out of it)"

******

“Ally, this is bad!” CJ hissed as she crept after her cousin “schools are locked at night for a reason” she added

“Will you shut up?” Alura hissed “we’ll out in a second”

“Why am I not surprised that out of all the things Lucy or Winn taught us, lock picking is the one thing you picked up?” CJ wondered

“Shh!” Alura hissed “just keep a lookout” she instructed as she finally found her target

Chrissy Shawn’s locker. The little bitch had been spreading rumors about her because Alura had slugged out her Neanderthal boyfriend when he’d made a pass at CJ. After that, Chrissy had started to spread rumors that Alura had been sleeping with half the football team all, which wasn’t true, actually she wasn’t sleeping with anybody, because despite what people thought about her, she was still a virgin, CJ, by contrast, wasn’t, a fact that she had made Alura swear, under pain of being forced to sit through Ang Lee’s version of _’Sense and Sensibility’_ , to never, _ever_ , reveal to her mothers. That was something CJ would tell them herself

When she was on her deathbed

Alura dug around in her backpack and pulled out her weapon of choice

“Whipped cream? Really?” CJ asked, and Alura could _hear_ her rolling her eyes

“Oh, stop being such a goody-two shoes,” Alura dismissed “you know what that bitch said about me, and besides I’m doing this for you, remember? That ape boyfriend of hers who took a pass at you? The one who _grabbed your ass_?”

“I know,” CJ ground out “what I meant was whipped cream is sticky, it’ll attract ants, which means that the school will have to be fumigated”

“OK, so?” CJ sighed

“Here,” she dug around her own backpack and held something out to her “shaving cream, just as effective, but no ants”

Alura grinned, snatching the can out of CJ’s hand and working the nozzle up against the vent of the locker, spraying a liberal amount of the stuff inside the locker

“Ooh, what’s a good word for a rumor spreader?” she wondered

“Uh…gossip?”

“No, no, something really vicious”

“Uh, oh, here,” CJ took the can and used the dregs of it to write the words ‘Rumor has it that you’re a bitch’

“Nice” Alura grinned. There was a bang of a door closing

“Security guard!” CJ hissed “go, go!” Alura grabbed her hand and pulled her into a door “where are we?”

“Boys locker room”

“Ugh, its smells like feet”

“That’s not just feet, down, down!” they ducked below one of the partitions in the showers, holding each other tight as the footsteps of the security guard came closer, the beam of the flashlight waving in the dark. Both girls squeezed each others hands, waiting. After a long pause, the security guard turned away and moved out of the room

“Oh, god,” CJ panted “my moms are going to kill me”

“Relax, its fine” Alura assured her

“No, it’s not,” CJ shook her head “because we still have to get out of here without being caught”

“Fuck”

“Exactly”

******

After a few more close calls, the girls made it out of the building and back to where they had come in, the roof

“OK, let’s just take a breath,” CJ leaned against a ventilation hood, the black of her clothes making her almost disappear into the night “you do know that what we just did is not only grounds for expulsion but also arrest, right? I mean we could go to jail, Ally”

“No, we won’t,” Alura dismissed “we’re minors, I’m fifteen, you’re sixteen, at most we’d get, like, a slap on the wrist, and maybe community service considering this is our first offense”

“Again, you know only the legal facts that would keep us out of jail, but don’t bother trying to _not commit a crime in the first place_ ”

“Look, can you just fly me home already? I’m already breaking curfew,” Alura sighed “wait, what are you doing?” she backed up, hands held up “CJ, put down the whipped cream,” she warned “CJ, I mean it, don’t…!” she coughed and spluttered and spat out a mouthful of white foam as CJ blasted her at point-blank in the face with the can of Reddi Whip

“There,” CJ grinned “now, I’ll fly you home”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
